


The Wardens of the Fifth Blight

by Lord_Inferno



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Inferno/pseuds/Lord_Inferno
Summary: A tale of six wardens - each from different walks of life - come together by chance, and now fight together to save Fereldan as the war against the Blight.





	

Kallian Tabris still could not believe that this was happening to her: she was to become a Grey Warden! The heroes of tales told beside firesides; the defenders of Thedas against the terrors of the Blight; the slayers of darkspawn and Archdemons! She still remembers the tales of Garahel, the elf warden to slew the Archdemon Andoral and ended the Fourth Blight almost four hundred years ago; such tales gave her courage and strength during trying times in the alienage ... and when she saw her new husband die before her eyes.

As she marched towards Ostagar, Kallian took the time to study her companions and soon to be fellow Grey Wardens. Up front, walking next to Duncan was Aedan Cousland, second son to the Teryn Cousland and a warrior of some renown in Northern Fereldan, his faithful Mabari at his side. She could see that the young man was carrying a great deal of rage and sorrow, yet hid it behind a smile that would say otherwise.

Next to Kallian walked the mage Solona Amell, who turned her head to and fro, gazing in wonder at the world she thought she would never see, confined most of her life in the Circle of Magi in the middle of Lake Calenhad. She spoke constantly, asking questions about various plants, landmarks, and especially darkspawn. Kallian wondered if the poor girl was slightly mad.

Then there were the two dwarves, Duran Aeducan and Natia Brosca; one a former prince, and the other a smuggler and cutthroat of the dwarven underworld. Duran Aeducan held a regal bearing as he walked, his fine dwarven armor shining in the sunlight, his maul strapped to his back. Natia Brosca, on the other hand, had a somewhat arrogant swagger, as if saying that she didn't have a care in the world, her twin daggers gleaming against her rough leather armor. Natia seemed to take a savage delight in poking fun at the former prince, saying that they were now dirty surfacers and that they were now casteless and lost to the Stone. Duran bore all the taunting with a huff and simply ignored Natia's attempts to rile him up, which only drove Natia to try harder to break through that noble's composure.

Lastly, bringing up the rear, was Taren Mahariel - a Dalish elf. Kallian still could not believe that the Dalish were in fact real, and what's more, one was walking right behind her. She and many others in the Denerim alienage dismissed the Dalish as mere myth and boogeymen, figures of tales to entertain their children and terrify the superstitious shem that bothered them in their homes. He wore leather armor - dark and bearing recent scars - and a cloak to cover his face tattoos as they traveled amongst humans. He carried a bow and arrows upon his back, and two daggers upon his belt, made with a material that Kallian had never seen before.

Kallian scowled a bit when she remembered their first meeting with Taren. She remembered when Duncan brought Taren to their camp in the Brecillian Forest, saying he found the last of the recruits before they made for Ostagar at the break of dawn. She looked at him and - still to her chagrin - gasped in horror and awe at the Dalish elf that stood before her. She could still remember Aedan's gasp of surprise and Solona chatting up a storm, asking questions and wanting answers about the Dalish and Dalish culture, while Duran and Natia simply stared at the elf with disinterest and curiosity, respectively. Duncan introduced their group to Taren, while Taren simply glared at them with contempt. Kallian could still remember the cold bite of his words when he first spoke; "Shemlen. Durgen'len. Flat ear," he  snorted with derision after looking upon his new travelling companions and simply declared to Duncan he would find his own place to sleep for the night - away from the fire, but close enough to keep them within eyesight. She remembers them all staring after the Dalish elf with shock; after just meeting them, he dismissed them as if they were nothing more than annoyances and would risk the dangers of the forest at night rather than sit by the fire next to his new companions.

"What are staring at, flat ear?!" Taren hissed at Kallian, shaking her out of her memories. Kallian quickly looked away, embarrassed, but the shame swiftly changed to irritation. What did she do to deserve such hatred? Who does this damn person think he is? They were both elves, for Maker's sake!

As Kallian about to give Taren a piece of her mind, Duncan announced that they've neared Ostagar. Kallian looked up and saw an ancient tower peeking out behind the trees. The small group walked for another hour before they finally arrived at the ancient Tevinter stronghold, when they were unexpectedly greeted by the last person Kallian expected to see. 

"Ho there, Duncan!" cried out the voice of a young man.

"King Cailan! I didn't expect -" Duncan started.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun."

Kallian stared with mouth gaping awe at the man that stood before them; never in all her life did she think she would meet the king himself!

King Cailan chatted pleasantly with Duncan, then moved on to Aedan, who greeted the king with respect and admiration. The king confirmed for Aedan that his brother had arrived before them with the Cousland troops, before Aedan informed him of Arl Howe's treachery against his family.

Kallian reeled with shock when she heard about the massacre of Aedan's family; to think the Arl - one of the heroes of Fereldan against the Orlesian usurpers - would betray one of his closest friends, and the thought that he would even slaughter innocent children...such a revelation sickened Kallian to her stomach and made her heart ache for Aedan's loss. She was heartened when the king promised retribution against Howe after the battle, and soon was able to speak with the king himself! Kallian was beside herself with awe, she stumbled over some words but the king simply laughed it off and bade her welcome. She watched King Cailan greet the rest in turn; she was amused by Solona's bubbly greeting and seemingly endless stream of greetings and questions before she finally forced herself to shut up, leaving the king chuckling at such an unusual encounter; she saw how Natia gave the king what must be a greeting between casteless in Orzammar - a spit in the palm and extending it for a handshake - which, surprisingly, the king took with a smile; she saw the former prince of Orzammar, Duran, nod his head in greeting to the king, who did so in kind with a smile. But when King Cailan reached Taren, Kallian's smile dropped and her heart sank. She watched with dreaded anticipation at how the Dalish elf would react to meeting a human king, but his reaction blew all of the gathered away: Taren simply bowed his head, quietly gave a simple greeting, and said nothing more afterward.

Once the king finished his greetings and started to make his way back to the royal tent, Duncan turned to face the six new recruits ad told them that they were free to explore the site for a while, but he had to discuss what they must do before becoming true Grey Wardens later on.

The group split up as soon as they arrived at the forward camp: Aedan went to see Teryn Loghain - an old friend of his father's - to seek answers for his brother's whereabouts and discuss Howe's betrayal; Solona immediately set out to the mage's camp to see if there were any she knew; Duran and Natia chose to simply wander about - Duran to the ledges of the old fortress to stare out at the Kocari Wilds, while Natia followed simply to irritate him. Kallian heard the words of the Chant of Light float through the air and found herself following them to a Sister giving blessings to the men and women about to enter the fields of battle.

Kallian approached the Sister, hoping for some comfort in the words of the Maker - for herself and her fallen betrothed. "Ah! I suspect you are one of the Grey Wardens. Will you accept the Maker's blessing?"

"Yes," Kallian started, before a familiar voice interrupted.

"A blessing from _your_ god? No." Kallian turned and saw Taren approaching the Sister, a scowl on his face, his brown eyes full of malice.

"You must be one of the Dalish warriors I've heard so much about," the Sister said, slightly taken aback. "Well, the Maker will not turn away those that seek His Words."

"And those that do not are instead killed, their homes destroyed, and the survivors enslaved or scattered. Am I right?" Taren sneered.

The sister was utterly shocked. "Away with you, heathen!" the Sister gasped, horrified. With a final smirk, Taren turned and walked away from the Chantry Sister, who stared after the Dalish rogue with a scowl. "That the Grey Wardens take in those like you will be its downfall," the Sister muttered.

Kallian was shocked by Taren's behavior, and quickly offered an apology for her companion's behavior.

"That's alright, my child," the Sister said, regaining her composure. "I was simply put off guard by such disdain for the Maker. But let's move past this. You said you desire to accept the Maker's blessing?"

"Yes, Sister," Kallian said.

"Then I bless you here today, in the name of the Andraste and the Maker above. May the Chant of Light carry your name to the ears of our lord," the Sister prayed.

"Thank you, Sister," Kallian said, before she turned and ran after Taren. She was fuming with anger at his disrespect for her faith, and was going to demand an apology from him. She soon saw him standing next to the Mabari pens and ran up to him, about to give him a piece of her mind, when she heard him asking about the Mabari whimpering in pain in the pen.

"Poor boy's sick. Darkspawn got him," the handler answered. "I've got some medicine to help him with the pain but I can't get a muzzle on him; he won't let anyone approach him."

"Give me the muzzle," Taren said, holding a hand out for the muzzle.

"You sure?" the handler asked.

"Yes," Taren answered. With the muzzle in hand, Taren walked into the pen, where the dog glared at the stranger with fear and pain in his eyes. Kallian watched Taren reach out a hand as if to stroke the mabari, but the mabari snapped at Taren, making him recoil his hand lest he get bitten. Kallian watched with fascination as Taren knelt down and slowly reached his hand out once again, not breaking eye contact with the Mabari; he seemed to be connecting with the poor beast in a way that Kallian never saw before. Taren's hand soon lay atop the poor dog's head and when it did, the beast seemed to have relaxed greatly and no longer scared. Taren gently muzzled the sick Mabari and gave it the medicine it needed for the pain. With one last reassuring pat, Taren got back up and left the pen, leaving the dog to sleep restfully after what may have been many sleepless nights.

"That was amazing!" said the handler after witnessing Taren's seemingly remarkable feat. Kallian had to silently agree; when she saw Mabari in pain while wandering the Denerim marketplace, most people avoided them, out of fear the dog would tackle them down and maul them to pieces.

"Hey, if you're going into the Wilds, maybe you could help? I need a flower that grows in the swamp to make the remedy to heal this poor hound. You can find them growing on moss-covered logs and such."

Taren looked at the sleeping Mabari with a concerned expression - one that Kallian did not think the Dalish elf was capable of making.

"I'll keep an eye out," Taren said, never taking his eyes of the sick creature that lay sleeping in his pen. After one last glance at the Mabari, Taren made his way to Duncan's campfire, Kallian following soon after.

"That was amazing," Kallian said once she caught up to Taren.

"Hmm." Taren did not offer any response other than that.

Kallian awkwardly walked with Taren on their way to Duncan, trying desperately to think of a way to strike up a conversation with the Dalish elf beside her, but all that could come to mind were the myriad of questions she wanted to ask about the Dalish, and to learn which stories told in the alienage were myth and which were truth.

Once all the recruits were gathered, Duncan introduced them all to Alistair, a Grey Warden and their guide, as they would be entering the Wilds and gathering darkspawn blood for an unnamed ritual, and ancient treaties compelling human, elf, and dwarf to come together to join forces against the darkspawn during Blights. As soon as Duncan finished his explanation of their tasks, the recruits set out into the foreboding Kocari Wilds. Kallian was, admittedly, terrified by the fact she had to enter the Kocari Wilds; even when she lived in Denerim, she had heard tales of the Kocari Wilds and the horrors within - from monsters that rise from beneath the swamp and drag their victims to their doom, to the Witches of the Wilds, who turn their victims into toads and kill Templars for pleasure. Aedan seemed unnerved but calm in the face of such a task, while Solona muttered a stream of facts and myths she read about the Wilds when she still lived in the Circle - probably as a way to keep herself calm. Duran's face was grim and tightened his grip on his maul, while Natia fidgeted with her twin daggers, her eyes darting to and fro for anything that moved. The only one that seemed to remain calm was Taren, and that was because - Kallian believed - he had lived in the Fereldan wilds his entire life, and was used to facing the unknown dangers nature could throw at them.

The motley group soon encountered the remains of a scouting party, with a sole survivor, barely clinging to life, begging for help. Alistair swiftly bandaged the injured man and helped him to his feet. The man thanked the group profusely for saving his life, and after a quick line of questioning - particularly from Aedan seeking answers about his brother - ran back to the forward camp.

Ser Jory - one of the new recruits from Highever - began to show signs of fear after hearing of how the darkspawn wiped out the injured soldier's scouting party. While the others silently agreed they were scared, only Taren seemed to scoff at the man's show of fear. 

"I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back," Ser Jory claimed, trying to defend himself.

""Are all shemlen such cowards?" Taren asked.

"I... am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing, do you?," Jory started.

"Yet your words are the words of a coward," Taren said.

"I -" Jory started before he was silenced by Taren.

"Quiet. You're giving me a headache," Taren growled before heading back off further into the Wilds.

The others stared after him for a moment before they each followed after him. As they wandered further inward, the Warden recruits fought against and killed several groups of darkspawn on their way towards the ruins of the old outpost. Aedan cut the darkspawn down with his family's ancestral blade and shield along side Alistair and Ser Jory, wielding his greatsword like a terrified madman, hacking at anything that did not look like a true living being. Solona rained fire down upon the darkspawn from behind the line of warriors, who defended their only mage with their own bodies. Duran crushed the darkspawns' skulls and bones with his maul with controlled savagery, while Katia zigzagged between darkspawns, stabbing them with her daggers with vicious delight. Daveth - a former thief recruited by Duncan - used his skills to sneak up behind the darkspawn and slit their throats before blending back into the shadows. Kallian herself swung her daggers like her mother taught her, but she felt like she was unable to truly move as her mother did; the terror of facing such horrifying monsters seemed to have made her muscles tense up before striking for her life. Taren, however - much to Kallian's envy - moved fluidly like the water in a stream, raining arrow upon the darkspawn archers before switching to his daggers and gutting the monsters with savage ease.

The recruits soon gathered more than enough darkspawn blood for the Ritual Duncan spoke of, and made their way towards the ruined outpost. Along the way, Taren stopped to pick a wild flower as described by the kennel master; while the others thought it strange that the stoic Dalish rogue would be picking wild flowers at this time, Kallian knew that this flower was not chosen for its beauty, but rather its medicinal properties.

The party soon neared the Outpost ruins, where they enageged a band of darkspawn seemingly waiting in ambush. After a lengthy and exhausting battle, the recruits finally succeeded in killing their enemies. Covered in blood and sweat and ready to drop unconscious to the ground, the weary recruits pressed on until the stood in the ruins of the old Warden Outpost.

"This place is a wreck," Daveth mumbled as he stared around the broken tower.

"Let's look around," Aedan said. The group split up to search the ancient ruins for treaties that may have rotted away by now, or torn to pieces by some curious beast that dwelled in these swamplands.

As they looked for the ancient treaties, the recruits heard a voice - a voice of one not of their own.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

 


End file.
